Iron & Ice
by DDSJJR
Summary: What if two Dragon Slayer without a really home meet in the inn of Magnolia? Follow Lucia Amante and her journey as she joins Fairy Tail and befriends the lonely Iron Dragon Slayer
1. Meeting

It was a cold night in Magnolia. The streets were deserted and the houses were covered in white snow. It was silent, dead silent. Most people sat before their fireplace drinking something warm to prevent freezing. A shadow was seen on the deserted street near the Fairy Tail building. The woman looked like she doesn't really care about the cold. She had raven hair, a slender figure but she seemed athletic. She wore a black T-shirt without sleeves, dark jeans and dark boots. Everything about her screamed danger. Intense, green eyes looked at the tall building. She seemed to consider entering the place but she just shrugged and turned around. She was walking to the next inn only 5 minutes away from the guild. She sat to the bar and ordered whiskey. The brown liquid ran down her throat giving her a pleasant feeling. She scanned the bar for potential dangers or drunks but this bar seemed rather empty. Her eyes suddenly found a secluded man in the corner of the bar. He wore a bored face without anything of a smile. He was a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair and red eyes. His body was covered in studs but what really hold her eyes were the deep scars on his right arm. She shuddered, imagining the pain he must felt when he gained them. He seemed bored but on the other hand he also look lonely. Feeling the pity coming up she decided to chat with him. She planned to stay in this town and get familiar with it. Why not start now?

She ordered two glasses and a bottle of whiskey and walked slowly to the mysterious man. It was something about him that made her want to know him better. She admitted that he was kind of handsome and sexy but she wasn't someone who only judge people by appearance. The man finally looked up, green and red eyes meeting in the dull light of the inn. He took a good look at her. She seemed like a tough girl, something he approved of. She looks at him, her green eyes making him shiver because of the intensity radiating of them. She looked gorgeous and radiated an aura of confidence and strength. She finally reached him and she started to talk to him.

"Hey! Mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest."

She sat down on the chair across from said man and put the whiskey down. Taking the bottle, she poured it in both glasses and offered one of it to the man. He gladly took it and finally asked the question he wanted to ask her since he saw her.

"You're not from here, aren't ya?"

"No, I am not. How did you know" She asked him, flashing him a smile.

"Well, I would remember a woman as beautiful as you if I saw her in this town" he said while grinning at her.

"My, aren't you a charmer?" she answered without missing a beat.

"I know it's hard to believe with my good looks but I am not very popular with women."

"And why is that?" she asked interested.

"Well, I was once part of a dark guild and I was ordered to destroy Fairy Tail but I failed. They beat the shit out of us and we disbanded."

"Wait, you were part of Phantom Lord?"

"Yep, but I ended joining the very guild I tried to destroy."

"So you're a member of Fairy Tail now?

"Yeah, isn't life ironic? I ended up joining my former enemies. Well I wasn't really happy in my previous guild but because of this incident I am hated by them all."

"You don't seem evil to me and believe me, I saw a lot of evil people."

"It's nice to know that there is someone who isn't afraid of me or hate my guts. By the way beautiful, I didn't catch your name." He finished with a smile.

"I brought you whiskey for free so I think it's only fair if you introduce yourself first handsome." she replied smiling as well.

"Hmmm, feisty I like that. My name is Black Steel Gajeel Redfox, a member of Fairy Tail and the resident Iron Dragon Slayer of Magnolia."

"You're a Dragon Slayer? That's really cool, me too."

"What? What's your element then?"

"Ice. I'm the Ice Dragon Slayer Lucia Amante. Nice meeting you!

"Likewise. Tell me Amante, what are you doing here in this town?"

"You can call me Lucia. Well, I was searching for other Dragon Slayers to find my dragon Gelara."

"You can call me Gajeel as well and I am sorry to tell you but nether me nor my fellow Dragon Slayer know anything about their or other dragons."

"This is really frustrating. All the travels for nothing! What should I do know?"

"How about joining the guild?"

"What?"

"Well, you're a Dragon Slayer and a beautiful one" he said shamelessly checking her out "and you don't seem like a bad person either and..."

"And?"

"You would be the only one who doesn't hate me and you are actually fun to talk to." he blushed and looked away.

Lucia also started blushing, seeing a very vulnerable side of the apparent brute. She also couldn't deny that she was having fun and enjoyed the time with him but she wasn't sure about the offer. Lucia considered what Gajeel said and she was sure that joining a guild may not be the worst decision. She wouldn't be alone cause she knew Gajeel already and she wanted to become friends with him. She knew how hard life was without anybody to help or support you.

"I would like to take you up on your offer. It sounds like fun."

"Gi Hi Hi Hi! Wait until the usually fight takes place and than tell me how much fun it was.

"Do I wanna know?"

"Maybe, Maybe not." he liked leaving her clueless about the normal life in his guild.

"Guess I will find out tomorrow. Well I think I am going to sleep now. It was nice spending time with you, maybe we could do it again? And can you pick me up? I would feel better when you here with me showing me the ropes and introducing me to the others."

"I would say something like fuck off and do it yourself but for you I make an exception. I pick you up at ten. That's okay?"

"Works for me. Thanks Gajeel and good night." she said waving one last time before walking to her room in the inn.

After leaving the inn Gajeel was on his way home. After changing his clothes and brushing his teeth, his thoughts returned to the charming Ice Dragon Slayer. He actually enjoyed the time he spent with Lucia and couldn't wait for tomorrow. For the Iron Dragon slayer, this feeling of happiness was unknown. After losing his dragon and joining Phantom Lord there was little room for any social improvements or positive feelings. Hell, he only joined because Makarov convinced him and he needed jobs. He couldn't remember when he had such a fun night ever. Maybe going to the guild isn't so bad anymore...


	2. Bathroom incident & making friends

Morning came to Magnolia and the city looked even more beautiful. The snow-covered streets and houses were illuminated in light making some people on the streets gawk in astonishment. It was indeed a sight to remember. At the same time a certain girl was starting to wake up in her room in the inn she stayed the night. Her raven hair was disheveled and her eyes still seemed semi-wake courtesy of going to bed at 2 am. Her black pajama slightly askew giving much to imagine. Lucia was dead tired but excited at the same time. Today was the day she will join Fairy Tail and meet with Gajeel again. After last night she was pretty sure that he could become one of her best friends. While daydreaming of a certain Slayer she forgot to look at her watch. The moment she did she fell out of the bed and jumped right away into the shower. She only had 30 minutes before Gajeel would pick her up and she didn't even get out of her pajamas. "Great way to start my new life" she thought.

Gajeel arrived exactly at ten in the inn. He scanned the area but didn't find her. Slightly angry he went to the bar and ordered a whiskey. Well, he could drink anything anytime and any amount of it. Only Cana could drink under the table but that damn woman wasn't human. He was muttering curses when he heard a woman shrieking. Immediately recognizing Lucia he left the bar and was running to her room.

"Lucia, what the hell happened and why are you...WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed a really big blush on his face.

Lucia slipped in the shower and lied naked on the floor. She seemed okay but was slightly shocked about what happened. When she heard the door open she quickly grabbed for the towel. She was relieved that it was Gajeel but he seemed bothered by something...until she realized that she was only covered in a towel and wet from head to toe.

"KYAH! Get out! Get out! Gajeel, you pervert!" she screamed throwing the first thing at him she found...unfortunately for the male it was her bra and underwear.

"Oiiii! Damn woman don't throw your underwear at me...wait, UNDERWEAR?!" he shouted his blush going at a deeper shade of red. Lucia was positive this was the worst start possible for her. At this very moment she didn't mind a quick death.

"Don't look at me! Get out already! Are you such a perverted iron eater?"

"What!? I am not the one throwing his underwear ice princess!"

Lucia couldn't take it anymore. She was so humiliated and angry that she used the only think she could think about.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" she shouted sending a big ice tornado at the perplexed Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Wait...I'm...That...oh shit!" he muttered before the attack hit him sending him flying though the window and out of the inn. He landed 100 meter farther in a wall of a building leaving a nice print of him in the house. Although he was pissed at her for doing this he was kind of impressed. Not everybody was able to sent him flying like that. And...well, he was glad that he wasn't in the room anymore. He remembered every detail of the wet woman. He remembered the water drops slowly sliding down her cute face disappearing in her cleavage. Gajeel licked his lips and had fun until he felt something uncomfortable.

Looking down he saw "little Gajeel" getting up after the nice review. Embarrassed, he thought of Natsu in boxers and "little Gajeel" was sent to sleep much to his owners relief. After he calmed down he decided to wait in the inn for Lucia and he thought of some apologizing words.

Lucia was breathing very hard. She cursed and searched for her clothes. She felt very guilty for attacking Gajeel but she reacted on instinct. Normally, she wouldn't be so bothered about it. Back in her hometown she was always targeted by men for her beauty and not her personality. That's why she wore an indifferent look but it's different with Gajeel. She doesn't know why but she was bothered that he saw her almost naked. Shrugging the thought of she began to make herself ready. She didn't believe it could be worse.

Gajeel was getting really irritated. This wasn't a good morning so far except the nice view...

Gajeel hit his forehead in annoyance. "Really? What the hell is wrong with me?" he thought. He seemed to finally found a friend and here is he thinking about perverted stuff. He heard someone going down the stairs and looked up in hope for Lucia. If he thought he could stop thinking perverted stuff, he was proved wrong. She wore a white sweater that hugged her body nicely and combined it with an also white jeans. She wore her black boots from yesterday but what really caught his eyes was the embarrassed blush she wore when she captured his eyes. Gajeel never thought something so beautiful could exist. His mouth was almost watering by the sight. He suddenly started to growl when he saw several men checking her out. She didn't seemed interested in them and only looked at Gajeel. Suddenly one of the men walked to her and grabbed her butt.

"Hey beautiful, wanna have a drink with me and my friends?"

Before Lucia could answer the men was sent flying through the inn. In his placed stood a pissed of Gajeel ready to send him and his friends to the afterlife. Lucia was shocked but flattered at the same time. No one had ever protected her like this.

The men and his friends walked slowly to Gajeel ready to beat the shit out of him, when suddenly one of them stopped looking scared as hell. The other looked at him.

"Hey! What are you scared of?"

"D-D-D-Don't you recognize him?! This is Black Steel!"

The others looked at the still pissed of Gajeel and they suddenly recognized him as well. They started to shake like hell before they sprinted to the door. Gajeel let out a satisfied Gi Hi Hi Hi before turning to Lucia.

"See? That's why I'm not popular but sometimes it's really useful."

"Well, you are known as a brute without mercy"

"How do you know that?"

"Beside the fact they were almost pissing in their pants? I was searching for information about you and the barkeeper told me some stuff about you. Surprisingly, he didn't seem scared of you and smiled all the time"

"He, the old man was talking about me? Well I come here daily because he has the best stuff in all of Magnolia."

"Come on, admit that you like his company!" she taunted him with a big smile on her face.

"I so do not!"

"Yeah, right!" she replied knowing better. "Can we go to the guild now? I am kind of sick of this place for now."

"Sure, let's go."

The walk was uneventful. Gajeel showed her around and she had a good time with him. Lucia thought about the incident in the bar and how Gajeel swept in to save the day. Of course as a Dragon Slayer she could have sent the pervert flying as well but it made her really happy that it was him. Finally arriving at the guild building she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself before entering. Gajeel was looking at her. He wasn't nervous but still somewhat excited when he joined.

"Ready to go?" he asked slightly concerned. She only nodded and opened the door.

When Gajeel said to her that the guild would be weird, she didn't think he meant THAT weird! The first thing she saw was two men fighting in the middle of the guild while most of the others were hiding somewhere. One of them had salmon-colored hair while the other had only pants on. They were shouting at each other and trash talking before they saw the two at the door. After recognizing Gajeel they stopped fighting and looked at him like he was the devil in person. The other people looked the same except for an little old man and a silver-haired beauty behind the bar. Lucia saw the hate in their eyes and the utter disgust they send towards the Iron Dragon Slayer. She looked up to him, seeing how he returned the looks with the same intensity. At the very moment her heart broke for the poor iron eater. Lucia finally understood what drove the man to the inn day in day out. He didn't spare them a look anymore and led her to the old man and bar woman.

"Yo old man! I brought someone who wants to join the guild!"

"How many times should I tell you not to call me old man!"

"Calm down master or you will get a heart attack!" the bar woman gave the old man her best angry stare. It worked and the old man calmed down before the woman talked again.

"She looks beautiful and strong. Is she your girlfriend Gajeel?" she asked him knowing exactly how he world react. And she wasn't disappointed. The poor man was immediately blushing and started stammering.

"W-W-What?! She isn't my girlfriend you damn woman!" he shouted while said woman was laughing really hard. Even the old man was snickering. Poor Lucia was red as well and looked to the ground suddenly interested in the floor.

"Anyway she wants to join and she's also a Dragon Slayer" Gajeel mentioned, suprising Master Makarov and Mirajane.

"Really? That's interesting! Tell us about yourself then!"

Lucia looked slightly nervous when all members looked at her and waited for her introduction. She turned almost immediately red when she felt someone giving her a light push. Turning she saw an amused Gajeel watching her grinning like a madman.

"What's the matter beautiful? Cat got your tongue?" he snickered.

"Shut up idiot! And stop smiling like a madman!" she shouted back angrily.

"My name is Lucia Amante and I'm the Ice Dragon Slayer! It's nice to meet you and I hope we can be friends" she finished her introduction and waited for the reactions.

Suddenly the whole guild asked her all kind of questions about herself and the salmon-colored guy asked her about her dragon. The bar woman called Mirajane Strauss tried to calm everybody calm but she was facing a hopeless task. Gajeel sat in the secluded corner of the guild and watched the whole scene. He felt relieved that she wasn't getting the same treatment as he. He feared that maybe they would be wary of her because he brought her in. He couldn't help but feel jealous at the same time. She got a nice welcoming and she seemed very happy much different when he joined them. The only ones talking to him were Mirajane and Master Makarov. He was drinking when Lucia appeared again. She had her guild stamp on her left arm just like Gajeel. She sat down to him and talked to him.

"Hey, don't sit in the corner! Come and talk with your guild mates"

"I don't think that's an good idea"

"At this rate you will never have friends"

"I don't need friends"

"Really? So you don't want to be friends with me?" she asked him his previous comment making her sad.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that! I don't mind being your friend"

"Then what about the others?"

"Well...it's not like I don't want to..."

"You need help?"

"What?" he looked at her with wide eyes. She looked at him with a smile and answered happily.

"There are some people who prefer solitude but there is no one who can withstand it" she said shocking him to the very core. He thought about that and he realized she was right. He doesn't want to be alone anymore.

"And what should I do? You saw how they looked at me"

"Hmmm...maybe we can show them your nice side. You are really nice to me so just show that to others as well"

"I guess it's worth a try" he said making her happy. She thought it's already a great improvement that he agreed that he wants to be happy. She will give her best to help her friend in need. Gajeel continued they talk.

"Say, where will you live now?"

"Damn, I forgot that I don't a house! What should I do?"

"Well, there are rooms in the guild and..."

"And?"

"You can stay at my place for the time being. Until you found a place to live!" he said with a slight blush. Lucia was suddenly very nervous and looked away. Truth to be told she wouldn't mind living there for the time being. It was kind of cute of him to ask and that would be the perfect opportunity to learn more about him so she agreed to it.

"That would be great Gajeel! Thanks for helping me out"

"You're welcome ice princess" he said making her blush.

"S-Stop teasing me!"

"Gi Hi Hi Hi! But that's my favorite hobby" he answered laughing his ass off Lucia started to laugh as well.

The guild saw how carefree she was around the brute. Some thought that maybe the Iron Dragon Slayer wasn't so bad at all. At the moment he didn't look very dangerous. He seemed happy something that the guild never saw since he joined them. Seeing this Makarov and Mirajane smiled at each other hoping they would warm up to Gajeel now.

Lucia was very happy. Although the day began bad she had not only joined a nice guild but made good friends with Gajeel as well. They both were walking to their new home and Lucia was sure that this would be a great start for a new life. Gajeel agreed to take her with him for the next mission and she was very excited. Gajeel on the other hand seemed nervous. He agreed to warm up to the guild but will he succeed? He shrugged the thought off thinking instead of his mission with Lucia. He couldn't help but smile. Maybe his life will take a good turn with the ice princess at his side...


	3. First step of forgiveness

Lucia was confused. Really confused. She didn't know where she was or how she get there. All she know was that it was a house somewhere in Magnolia. Suddenly she heard a loud snore from somewhere in the house. She stood up and walked through the door of the room only to find herself in a corridor of an average big house. As she was thinking where the hell that damn snore was coming from she heard it again. It came from the room next to hers and curiously peeked inside it. What she saw made her eyes almost fall out. The whole room was a mess. Pieces of steel and food lying around with a single bed in the farthest corner of the room. In the bed slept a loud snoring, peacefully grinning Gajeel. After Lucia recovered from the mess her heart started to race when she spotted him. She started remembering what happened yesterday. She lived with Gajeel for the time being. She let out a happy sigh that turned into a heavy blush when he twisted in his sleep. There he was without any clothes the blanket barely covering anything. Lucia couldn't help herself and walked to his bed. Barely a step away she started checking out his upper body. She knew that he was well-build but damn was he hot! She sat on the bed and her fingers stroked his arm and went on until she reached his muscular chest. She traced his deep scars he got from all the fighting and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was full of scars showing what a hard life he had to endure. She started to make her way down his abs but was stopped by a deep voice.

"Like what you see?"

Lucia shrieked and fell from the bed and landed on her butt. Looking up she saw a well pleased man. "Great, I totally stroked his ego" she thought.

"It's not what it looks like"

"Oh really? What is it then?"

"I-I-I was just making sure you were alright"

"By touching my body?"

"Well...eh...hehehe" Gajeel saw that she was embarrassed but couldn't help himself as she looked far too cute to stop. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Well, if you want to make sure I am alright why not start sleeping in the same bed with me?" And he wasn't disappointed. The moment those words left his mouth she was shell-shocked. Her eyes almost fell out and she looked like she was close to collapse. All the images that went through her head...

"What are you saying! How could you even think about that?" she shouted angrily at him.

"It wasn't me who could barely keep the fingers from my body! I just thought this would work for you" he answered with a toothy smile.

"W-W-W-Well it wouldn't and stop assuming things!" she said storming out of his room.

The moment she left Gajeel was laughing so hard that he rolled on the floor. Damn, Lucia was so easy to tease! Sometimes he wished he could be doing stuff like that in the guild as well. Well, maybe one day he could. With the image of the blushing beauty in his head he grabbed a towel and made his way to the bathroom.

In the next room said beauty had a hard time calming down. "Stupid Gajeel!" she thought while she tried getting the images out of her head. Lucia was angry that she was so easy to tease! And even worse: the damn iron eating bastard knew how to use this for his own amusement! "Well, two can play this game!" she though a plan already forming in her head.

After he was done showering Gajeel started to prepare their breakfast. Little did he know that this morning will be an unforgettable one. He was cooking eggs and bacon for her and the coffee was already brewing. After sitting down he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He was looking up only for his jaw to hit the floor. There she stood almost naked only a towel around her.

"Sorry, did you see my clothes?" she asked him with innocent eyes.

"Your what?" he answered perplexed.

"My clothes!"

"Oh yes, clothes! Ehm, what clothes exactly?"

"I brought a bag full of clothes but I don't remember where I put them"

"I put them in the living room because the wardrobe in your room is still broken"

"I don't know where it is! Could you bring them into my room?" she asked him barely containing her laughter.

"S-Sure!"

"Thank you, you're really sweet!" she said and gave him a kiss on his cheek knowing it would drive him crazy. Gajeel's face immediately became red and after she left he touched the spot where she kissed him. "Damn that ice woman for teasing me!" he inwardly cursed now knowing why she did that. Although it was teasing he felt really happy but confused at the same time. He sighed and went to retrieve the bag.

When he was about to knock he saw that the door was open so he stepped in and got his second heart attack for the day. Lucia was standing with her back to the door without a towel! "Little Gajeel" who was sleeping the entire morning was know awake. Gajeel was about to leave but in that moment Lucia turned around. She saw him and "little Gajeel" looking at her when she realized that she was naked in front of him!

"KYAH! Gajeel, you sick pervert!"

"Wait, this is a misunderstanding! I was..."

"Ice Dragon's Icicles!" she shouted sending at least twenty icicles at the dumbfounded Gajeel.

"Not again!" he thought while he was sent flying out of her room. His flight was short because he hit the wall opposite her room.

Lucia took the bag and ran into the bathroom. After she calmed down she choose a black dress with matching earrings and black boots. Lucia came out of the room and found a semi-conscious Gajeel on the floor. She felt guilty for sending him flying again but he saw her completely naked and "little Gajeel" seemed to have enjoyed the show. Lucia was patting his check.

"Gajeel? Wake up Gajeel! I am sorry for what happened" she asked him worried.

"Ah...no problem, it was my fault for not knocking on the door" he answered.

"Let's forget about it! How about going to the guild?"

"Fine with me"

They arrived in fifteen minutes and Lucia went for drinks while Gajeel was searching for a good job at the board. He found a good one and was about to take it to Mira when he sensed Natsu approaching him. Knowing that this could end very badly he took the job description and put it in his trousers finally facing the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Hey, metal face!"

"What is is Salamander?"

"What are you doing?"

"Picking a job, moron!"

"I meant Lucia, you idiot!" For unknown reasons this made Gajeel really mad! Did he accuse him of hurting her or worse?

"What do you mean?"

"I hope you aren't hurting her, bastard!" he answered making Gajeel even angrier.

"Why would I?"

"We both know that you are an aggressive ass with women. Just ask Lucy, I am sure she will tell you about it."

Gajeel felt really guilty. He never apologized for what he did to her. Suddenly he remembered the promise with Lucia. Gajeel should warm up to the guild by being nice with them. Why not start now? He searched for her and found her with Erza, Gray and Happy in the corner watching the scene with interest. Gajeel took a deep breath and went to the corner stopping before said girl.

"Hey, Bunny Girl!"

"Y-Y-Yes?" Lucy answered nervously while Gray and Erza looked ready to fight.

"There is something I have to tell you!" he said loud enough for the entire guild to hear.

"W-W-What is it?"

"I'm deeply sorry for hurting you the way I did! I know it's unforgivable but still...would you forgive me?" he said shocking everyone in the guild but Lucia who was very proud of Gajeel for doing this.

"Y-Y-You mean it?" she asked more relieved and curious.

"Yes!"

"You are sorry for beating me up, using me as a bait and for destroying the guild?" She asked him.

"Yes, I am sorry for everything I did in the name of Phantom Lord including beating up Team Shadow Gear" he answered without hesitation.

"Okay, I forgive you Gajeel!" she answered giving Gajeel a big smile.

Gajeel looked really shocked that Lucy forgave him so easily! The whole erupted in shouts happy that Gajeel apologized for his crimes. The whole guild started to gather around the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Gajeel-kun finally apologized for everything" Juvia said, former guild mate in Phantom Lord.

"A real man must always apologize!" included Elfman.

"Took you long enough, bastard!" Gray said smiling while Erza nodded behind him.

"Oh? Finally asking for forgiveness! When did you grow a pair?" Laxus asked smugly.

"Finally, metal face! Now I can fight you without a worry" Natsu laughed with a big grin on his face.

It was hard for Gajeel to tell what he was feeling right now. He was sad, happy, angry and relieved at the same time. He couldn't believe it how easy this was! All the time all he had to do was to apologize but he was stubborn. He couldn't help but let out a happy Gi Hi Hi Hi! Making the guild even more ecstatic that the feared man finally cracked his shell. Lucia was really happy for his friend. She watched as he drank with them, answered their questions about his past and fought Natsu and Gray in a friendly way. He seemed to have fun. "Finally" she thought. After a while everybody calmed down and resumed what they did. Lucia used this chance to talk to her friend and to serve the drinks.

"I am happy for you Gajeel"

"This is all thanks to you Lucia! I will repay you somehow"

"You don't have to after all I am your best friend" she answered with a smile.

"Well, I picked a good job for us and by the way..."

"Yeah?"

"Mind partnering up with me for the future? I think you are really strong and you are the only one I can completely trust"

Lucia was really flattered. He thought she was strong and trustworthy? How could she say no? After all she felt the same about him.

"Really? I would love to!"

"Gi Hi Hi Hi! I think we will be the strongest team in Fairy Tail now!"

"You think so?"

"Of course! I already saw AND feel how strong you are!" he said making them both laugh out loud.

"So, what is this job about?"

"We have to fight a Dark Guild that terrorizes the town of Hargeon"

"What's the reward?"

"If we split it for each 600.000 Jewels and two tickets for a spa"

"Spa? That's lovely! I really need a day in a spa!"

"Why does every woman love this shit so much?" he asked irritated.

"What!? Don't tell me you never were in a spa before?"

"Nope! It's more of a woman thing, isn't it?"

"No! We have to change that! This is an experience you have to do at least one in a lifetime!"

"Oh shit! I have a very bad feeling about this" he said but Lucia ignored his last sentence.

Gajeel would never admit it but he choose this job because of the spa tickets. He knows that women love this stuff and he already owe her so much. Okay, maybe seeing her barely covered in a spa is a nice side effect but he didn't choose for this reason. "But" he thought "maybe we can get closer..."

Gajeel is not really open about feelings but he is sure that he likes her and she likes him as well. Maybe their relationship will change? But the mission is good for them in general. First of all he will use the time to get to know her better. Secondly this is a chance to see how strong she really is and what possible combos they could perform in battle and training. He really couldn't wait for tomorrow to come!

Unknown to him Lucia had the exact same thoughts. She could ask him about his past AND look at his hot body! She would never admit it but she would like to have a chance to touch his body again. "Bad thoughts! Calm down kitten!" she scolded herself. Maybe she could also see where their relationships stands and if there is room for improvements. She likes him and he seems to like her as well. She blushes a lot around him and got teased by him something she never did around other men. Maybe this trip will answer the questions...


End file.
